Past & Present
by Richess
Summary: Willow and Tara do a spell that doesn't work like it was supposed to and Buffy witnesses the lives and deaths of five Slayers. Set after Checkpoint.


  
Past & Present: A Slayer Series   
  
  
Author: Richess a.k.a. A.N.H. Richards  
  
Summary: Willow and Tara do a spell that doesn't work like it was supposed to and Buffy witnesses the lives and deaths of five Slayers. Set after Checkpoint.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all three of the four Slayers except one was not my creation. I don't own any of the BTVS or ATS characters Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, FOX, the WB and UPN now do.  
  
Authors notes: If any of these Slayers seem familiar it's because I have mentioned them in the Destiny Series and a co-write with SpikeLover UK titled Who Am I? Also I want to thank, my beta, Python Chick. Hils, I hope that you like your present.  
  
Feedback: Did the Gentlemen need hearts? richess78@hotmail.com  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
"Do you think that we should really do this?" Tara asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, it can only help Buffy," Willow replied mixing the ingredients. "This will let Buffy access all of her Slayer powers."  
  
"But I think that we should tell her."  
  
"There's no time to tell her. The stars are aligned tonight. We need to hurry!"  
  
"Ok." Tara sighed reluctantly.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
"Oh great just the person I wanted to see," Buffy replied sarcastically, looking at Spike as she dusted off her jeans. "Some of your friends."  
  
Spike looked at her as she continued to dust. "Whatever, Summers."  
  
"Yeah, got that part right; whatever. Don't you have somewhere to go or something to do?" Buffy asked, walking away.  
  
"Yup, I have the whole night long, Slayer, to bother you. Harmony is out of town so I need another dimwitted blond to occupy me during my waking hours."  
  
Buffy stopped and glared at him, "I can't believe that I entrusted my mom and sister to you." Buffy shook her head and stopped walking. Spike almost ran into her. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Slayer?"  
  
Her face suddenly went a ghastly pale. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to fall. Spike reached out and caught her before he hit the ground. Her lips were instantly blue and her face looked grayish. He felt her skin, which was cold. The vampire cradled the petite girl in his arms and hurried to her house.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Part 3 - Maridhia The Vampire Slayer B. 60 B.C. - D. 32 B.C.  
  
  
"I'm fine." A beautiful girl with honey-brown coloured skin answered the man dressed in a white robe.  
  
Buffy stood wondering where she was. The buildings, high massive structures unlike anything she had ever seen before.  
  
"I am your first Watcher. I must look after you; it is my sworn duty." the man replied.  
  
"Excuse me, where am I?" Buffy asked the couple. They ignored her. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You cannot be active in their world," echoed a voice behind her. Buffy spun around to see small brunette girl standing against a nearby wall. "You can only listen. You can only watch and learn. Their speech has been translated for your understanding. You have been granted access to dimensions that should not be open to mere mortals, or even Slayers for that matter."  
  
"What? I don't..." Buffy began but the girl disappeared right before her eyes.  
  
"Look, I am twenty-eight years old, probably one of the longest living Slayers ever, according to your records, and just because some guy from the Roman Empire comes along and says that he is my Watcher, I am supposed to take orders from you. I do not think so. I work for my Queen. My Goddess. I only listen to her." the girl replied indignantly.  
  
"Maridhia, Cleopatra is not a God. She is but a mere mortal and a fallible one at that. And the battles that you fight with her armies are meaningless. They do not hold your true purpose; those are wars of politics, economies, and popularities. You are to fight the dark forces."  
  
"Octaivus is dark force. My Queen has been weakened by the plots against her and I must help her."  
  
"She will be the death of you, Maridhia."  
  
"Better her than a vampire."  
  
"You are a Slayer, you should not..." The man stopped suddenly as someone walked into the room. A tall, cloaked man walked into the square.  
  
"I must have a word with this man, Maridhia." her Watcher told her quietly.  
  
She turned to see the man, shrugged her shoulders and left the square.  
  
Buffy wanted to follow the Slayer but she knew that something more important was going to happen here.  
  
"So is that her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Strong-willed." the cloaked man replied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I think that I can help you. Our plan will work, you just have to initiate it."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
"Good."   
  
Buffy felt a shiver go down her spine as the men continued.  
  
"Will it work?" the Watcher asked, concerned.  
  
"Of course. Do you know who the next Slayer will be?"  
  
"We have our speculations that she will in Rome." the Watcher replied.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Suddenly the day shifted into night. Buffy could feel the sea breeze on her back, she watched in awe as Maridhia took out ten vampires that had surrounded her easily. Her aim of an arrow impeccable;, her precision near perfect. Not one vampire had touched her. Her style raw and wild, her dark robe camouflaged her. She said nothing. No grunts or gasps. She just fought and won.  
  
But Buffy could sense something that even this Slayer couldn't. The presence of others hiding, lurking. Something unfamiliar, but not unknown as well. Buffy watched as she pulled a sword from her side and began beheading the vampires that enclosed around her. Buffy saw a movement from the corner of her eye. It was Maridhia's watcher.  
  
He placed object to his mouth and pointed it in her directions and blew. Buffy watched as the girl's body jerked and she grabbed her neck and fell to the ground. The vampire's descended on her but they were halted by a voice.  
  
"Stop." The cloaked man appeared out of the darkness and the Slayer's Watcher walked up to her. Buffy ran to see what was happening.  
  
"What...what have you done to me?" she asked, gasping for air, blood seeping between her fingers as she held her neck. "You have poisoned me; you have killed me. You were supposed to help me."  
  
"We will take it from here now." The cloaked man passed her Watcher a satchel and bellowed to the vampires to pick up the fallen Slayer.  
  
Maridhia tried to struggle but it was useless. Buffy could feel the tears sting her eyes as she heard the Slayer's last whispers.  
  
"Please, not like this."  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
Spike carried the lifeless Slayer in his hands as he reached the Summers' doorstep. To his surprise, no one was home. He gently put her down and checked her pockets for keys and found them instantly and unlocked the door.  
  
He climbed the steps two at a time reaching the Slayer's bedroom in minutes. He gently set her down on her bed, took off her shoes and grabbed all the blankets he could find, covering Buffy to warm her up.  
  
He needed to call her Watcher or Red. "Yeah they'll know what to do."  
  
Spike looked at the list of names on Buffy's speed dial and pressed the 'Giles' button.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Part 5 - Danielle the Vampire Slayer B. 1838 - D. 1856  
  
  
Buffy was immediately thrown into the last actions of another slayer.  
  
The girl fought long and hard with a group of ten vampires, she staked six of them but the last four were working as a team. The girl's sunned-blond hair was held back in a loose French braid. A large scar that marred her face showed that she was a veteran. Yet these vamps were giving her trouble. She grabbed a hold of one of the vampire's necks and snapped it. The next two grabbed at her gun strapped on her hip. She staked one quickly meanwhile the other kicked her in the stomach. She growled as she got up ready to give this vampire all he had coming to him but he was gone. And so were the others except the one with the broken neck, which she quickly staked. She dusted off her chaps and mounted her horse, heading back to town.  
  
"God, I hate the gold rush," she mumbled as she rode. "Brings in all kind of new vampires."  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
"Danielle, how was patrolling tonight." an extremely good looking British man said. He must have been in his late thirties; he had dark brown hair with deep-set brown eyes that sparkled as he said her name.  
  
Buffy was in total shocked when the Slayer kissed him passionately.  
  
"It is was fine. I need a bath. I got all dusty." she smiled.  
  
The man grabbed her hand and smiled and that's when Buffy noticed the wedding rings. Two simple gold bands adorned their left hands.  
  
"Well we have a slight problem, honey."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, her face suddenly very serious.  
  
"A Navox cult has arrived in town. I got a letter from the Council shortly before they arrived."  
  
"Navox what are they?"  
  
"A rather nasty demon sect. They are very brutal and you must prepare to fight them. Danielle, it's unlike anything you've ever faced before."  
  
"I've taken on Masters and other vampires how different could these be?" she replied with a smirk.  
  
"Look a Master almost killed you in Edmonton. You have been at your best and, sure, he caught you off guard, but Navox demons are vicious. They are nearly extinct...and will have no qualms about killing you. As soon as we know their agenda, we can plan."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him as he stepped closer toward her.  
  
"Sorry, I'll listen to you."  
  
"A good Slayer and wife should always listen to her Watcher and husband."  
  
She let go an infuriating growl and stalked off into another room as he laughed and chased her.  
Buffy smiled as she heard giggling from the bedroom.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Finding out what the Navox demons wanted wasn't too hard. It took three full days of riding but eventually she found them after three young girls were kidnapped from a small town outside of Calgary. Danielle rode for the better part of the third day to some remote hills near the Rockies.  
  
She thought about her last words to Phillip. They argued. She wanted to find these demons and kill them before they hurt them. She was furious at him telling her to wait. She accused him of being more of a Watcher then a human being, and that struck a chord. He mumbled a curse and walked out the door mounting his horse and leaving her behind. Danielle had never felt so guilty about hurting him but sometimes she did wonder why he wasn't more compassionate.  
  
Danielle sighed and pressed on toward the hills until something spooked her horse. The animal stopped abruptly and began to buck furiously.  
  
"Whoa boy. Calm down." Danielle called. She looked past some trees to see a large fire in the distance. The horse wouldn't budge. It took about an hour before she calmed the horse down and they began to ride again.  
  
As they ventured toward the fire, Danielle felt a knot tie in the bottom of her stomach, remembering Phillip's words.  
  
"A rather nasty demon sect. They are very brutal and you must prepare to fight them. Danielle, it's unlike anything you've ever faced before...Navox demons are vicious. They are nearly extinct...and will have no qualms about killing you. As soon as we know their agenda, we can plan."  
  
Danielle left the horse behind as she walked the rest of the way, not wanting to alert the demons. She crept toward the band of ugly large demons. She could see that each girl was strapped to a table naked with red marking crossing their bodies. Danielle noticed another large table but couldn't see from her angle who was on it.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"So I guess that she is going to die like the others." Buffy grimaced.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Can you be anymore callous." Buffy replied disgusted  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are a child. How can...? Never mind." Buffy began.  
  
"No! What did you want to ask?"  
  
"Why are you showing me these things?"  
  
"Wrong question."  
  
"Wrong question? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Ignoring Buffy's question, the girl continued. "Weeks ago you were given examples of two Slayers who died. They wanted to die. And now you will know the rest. Not all had had a death wish. Some wanted to live, but something or someone or even themselves at some point prevented them from doing that. You must be different from them all; that's why you've survived this long. You have seen the true natures of love and friendship. Most of them have not. You have loved. Most of them have not. They were told sweet lies and they listened with bitter ears. They never saw the signs. You must."  
  
"The signs of what?"  
  
"The vampire."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"No. Why are you always wrong?" The girl suddenly disappeared. And Buffy wearily followed   
Danielle.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Danielle crept closer to the far table. That is when she saw the final occupant. Her husband. He was tied to the table. If it weren't for the birthmark on his left shoulder, she would never have recognized Phillip. Danielle gasped in horror as she stepped closer. Whatever ritual they had done had already ended in the three girls' deaths. But how they had captured Phillip was a mystery. But one of the demons answered the question for her as it spoke to her husband.  
  
"Have you had enough?" The demon glared at the human. "Get it to us."  
  
"I do not know what you want."  
  
"Yes you do. You know what we need."  
  
Phillips smirked slightly as the demon continued. "Get it to us."  
  
Danielle crept forward she had to get Phillip out of there and fast. She decided quickly on her next plan of action. Play it safe and wait? Or get the man that she loved away from those ruthless Navox demons? What would Phillip say? She thought just before his cries of agony started. The demon embedded a small hunting knife made of bone into his left shoulder finally covering that bare area with bone. The demon twisted in as Phillip screamed louder in pain.  
  
The demon snarled as two of its friends came out of the nearby cave.  
  
Phillip could feel her near and he silently prayed that she would for once use her better judgment. She had taken off blindly on horseback after hearing of the girls' disappearances and immediately set forth to kill the demons. He sighed heavily as he looked in her eyes lovingly, pleading with her to run; knowing that she wouldn't was the part that scared him. The demons conversed in their own language. Phillip looked at the woods for a sign that she was there waiting. But when he did see her, their eyes locked and she inadvertently stepped forward. Her final and fatal move. Their trap was laid out and before she even knew what happened, the loud sound of snapping metal cut threw the blood filled air. Danielle feel to the ground howling pain as she looked down to find a bear trap cutting into her now broken ankle. The Navox demons roared in excitement to find the Slayer crying and whimpering in pain.  
  
Phillip felt the tears roll down his wounded face as they dragged Danielle to neighbouring table. Each demon was strong and she couldn't fight their grips that held her. She struggled in vain as they tied her to the table like the other dead women. The demons laughed.  
  
"You should have known better, Slayer," the leader snarled. "Your blood will help revive our species. If you hadn't been so hasty, maybe your Watcher would have stopped you first."  
  
Danielle looked at Phillip with remorse written in her eyes. He feebly reached out with his hand to touch her; she was about a foot away.  
  
But the demon shook his head and broke Phillips arm at the elbow. He screamed in pain and Danielle cried. She turned her head back to see one of the demons jab a sharp knife into her chest. She suddenly found it hard to breath and then she felt the sharp blade slice her small wrists. She could feel the warmness of her blood as it drained from her body over her fingers.  
  
A Navox placed clay pots underneath her extended arms as she bled to death. Her glossy eyes looked over at her husband, her only love. And she knew at that moment she would regret not listening to him this one time, this last time. The leader looked from Danielle to Phillip and then back and in true Navox fashion, he grabbed her head while another Navox demon held Phillip's.  
  
Phillip struggled with his captor to no avail. The demon made him look and forever then he would be scarred as he watched Danielle bleed quickly. The colour draining from her face, her sad eyes, her last whisper.  
  
"I love you. I am sorry."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Part 6  
  
  
Spike watched as Buffy lay still. Her chest slightly rising and falling with each shallow breath.  
  
He stroked her hair as he waited for her Watcher to arrive. It had only been fifteen minutes since she had fallen victim to her predicament. Spike stayed close to her as she continued to sleep.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Part 7 - Adiana the Vampire Slayer B. 1978 - D. 1996  
  
  
"So you poisoned me for a week for a test?" The girl seethed with anger.  
  
"You see we needed to..."  
  
"Needed to what? Nearly kill me? I'd trusted you. I put my life in your hands and you betrayed me." She looked at the two men like they were crazy.  
  
"It is a standard eighteenth birthday test. Any Slayer that make it that along, have endured it."  
  
"And how many have you killed?" Adiana screamed. "I don't know why I bother. I have a Master sending his minions to come after me every week for the last two months, just biding his time to make an appearance and you didn't think that that was challenge enough. You people are sick."  
  
"Adiana, I realize that this has been an ordeal for you."  
  
She gasped disgusted at his statement.  
  
"But it was necessary. To test your skills."  
  
"Skills? Locking me in a warehouse with a crazed vampire and no Slayer powers, that's suicide. Not skill. I survived completely on..."  
  
"Self-reliance." her Watcher finished her sentence.  
  
"No sheer and utter desperation; nothing to do with reliance. There was no level playing field, as you can see from my battered body." She stood up looking at the two men. "I'm leaving."  
  
"You can't go. You're not safe out there, alone." her Watcher called to her.  
  
She stopped at the door of his apartment. "Alone? I've always been alone." With that, she walked out the door.  
  
"You should go and stop her before she gets herself killed."  
  
"She'll be fine. She needs to vent. Adiana is the best Slayer that I've ever come across. She passed the challenge in record time. The next Slayer's test I think should be a little more challenging." George told Travers.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Buffy watched as Adiana walked, the night air was warm and cars zoomed pass as she made her way toward a bar.  
  
"Adiana!" the bartender greeted as she sat down.  
  
"Hey, Maurice. Give me a vodka straight. Make it a double."   
  
"Rough night, hun?"  
  
"Yeah. To say the least, rough week." He handed her a drink and she gulped it down.  
  
Buffy grimaced as the girl squinted her eyes after drinking the harsh liquor. "Give me another."  
  
Maurice widened his eyes at the young girl but gave her another and then whispered to her, "He's here."  
  
Adiana spun around to see him walk into the bar. He smiled instantly as he walked toward her.  
Buffy watched Adiana's gloomy appearance suddenly turn happy. The handsome man sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi, Stephen."  
  
"Hi. How was your day?" He watched her intently, taking in every bruise and cut.  
  
"Tough and you? Your special project; is that going all right?" she asked him, smiling shyly.  
  
"Better than I could imagine." He lightly touched her bruised cheek. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Not important."  
  
Buffy watched as a girl next to him looked in her compact and checked her lipstick. She could see Adiana in the reflection but couldn't see Stephen. Buffy wanted to yell and scream at the girl that he was a vampire. But as Buffy painfully knew, the test drugs dampened a Slayer's perception, as well as strength.  
  
They talked and drank, and drank and talked until 3am. He finally suggested that he take her home. They left the bar together and headed toward her house.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Hello, Buffy." the little girl whispered behind her as she watched the intoxicated Slayer and the vampire walk ahead of them.  
  
"Please tell me that..." Buffy started.  
  
"You can only observe." the little girl replied.  
  
"I know."  
  
"But it doesn't make it easy. Does it? To not be able to prevent her death, to not be able to warn her, to watch her die." the girl said sadly.  
  
"Is that regret that I hear in your voice?" Buffy asked shocked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For this Slayer? Why her?"  
  
"For what she becomes?"  
  
"Becomes?" Buffy felt a chill flow through her body as she watched as they walked toward her apartment. She opened the door and invited him in sealing her fate.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"I am going to wake up with such a hangover tomorrow."  
  
Adiana sighed as she took off her jacket. Buffy gasped at all the bruise that covered Adiana's arms and back.  
  
Stephen's eyes went wide with shock. "What happened?"  
  
"I got into a fight." she replied simply.  
  
"With who?" He asked already knowing the answer, some part of him seeing her in that state made him feel almost guilty for what he was going to do. He passed fingers along her tender skin as they walked toward a chair she plopped herself down as he began massage her tensed shoulders.  
  
She moaned as he kneaded deeper into her shoulder. Suddenly she felt his lips brush against her earlobe and the side of her neck. Suddenly he moved around in front of her and he gave her a deep kiss. Adiana nearly melted at his touch.  
  
When the kiss stopped they both looked at each other, he ever so gently lifted her off of the chair, her legs wrapping around his waist. Adiana kissed him even more passionately. Stephen broke away and smiled at her.  
  
"By the way, happy birthday."   
  
"How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked breathily.  
  
"You told me earlier this week that it was today."  
  
"No I didn't." All of a sudden her alcoholic haze cleared as she looked at him, her legs sliding back down to the floor.  
  
"Run!" Buffy yelled at her.  
  
She was frozen in fear her eyes widened as she realized what had happened...what was about to happen.  
  
"It took you long enough to figure it out." Stephen smiled at her.  
  
Her chest heaved with panic as she backed away from him. He stepped forward moving closer to her. She turned to run only to feel his strong hands grab onto her and throw her onto the living room couch. He advanced on her quickly she tried to squirm out from underneath his grasp. He laughed at her efforts.  
  
"Oh stop that now. You know that you want this. You want to feel as I feel. You want the darkness. You need the peace. You must be tired of being alone. I want you to be with me. You'll never be alone." he gently whispered in her ear. She stopped trying to break free as she processed his words.  
  
"I'd rather be dead than be with you. If you're going to kill me, just kill me. I don't want to be turned. I don't want to be a vampire." she hissed back at him.  
  
He gently brushed back a piece of her brown hair from her face, and stared deeply into her eyes. "But I love you."  
  
"What?" Adiana and Buffy cried out at the same time.  
  
"I love you. Ever since that day I saw you crying over your first Watcher's body. I knew that I could turn your perfect ability, love and sacrifice, into unbridled chaos and destruction. I want you, so badly."  
  
He bent his head down and placed a trail of soft kisses along her collarbone and her body tensed for the bite that she eventually expected but instead he stopped and looked down at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"You can't be serious. What do you think is going to happen here? You're gonna rape me and I'll fall in love with you or something?" A look of utter disgust crossed her face. "You killed my first Watcher. You killed Washington. You tortured him for hours and then you killed him. You son of..."  
  
He slapped her hard and then grabbed back her arms viciously. He hoisted her arms above her head as he straddled her. He gripped her tiny wrists with one hand as the other passed along the side of her face he just slapped. His hand continued to move down over her heaving chest onto her stomach.  
  
Stephen's cold fingers slipped underneath her tank top and passed over her breasts. She trembled in fear and disgust as his hand roamed back over her clothing. His hands moved to her neck.  
  
"So how do you want this? Nice or rough?" He stared at her, his amber eyes boring into her brown ones. "I think that you are a 'like it nice' type. But I'd like to hear you beg."  
  
"Never." she grit between her teeth.  
  
"Good. I don't like beggars." He gripped the sides of her jaw and turned her head baring her neck. His demon face slipped on and then he delved his razor sharp teeth violently into her neck.  
  
She tried to scream, but she couldn't. She tried to fight, but it was useless.  
  
Buffy cringed as she heard his hungry slurps and growls as he drained the Slayer. Then Buffy watched her eyes slowly begin to close.  
  
Suddenly Stephen stopped. "Are you sure you want to die?"  
  
Adiana looked at him confused and then gasped at him, "Yes."  
  
He looked at her, shocked. He could hear her heartbeat weaken as he paused. He wanted her so badly. He knew that somewhere deep down she wanted to know the darkness. She wanted to feel the night.  
  
"I'm sorry." he replied as he opened his wrist and held it to her mouth. She gave her last struggle to fight the invasion of the cold liquid filling her mouth, but the struggle weakened her even more.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Buffy felt sick to her stomach. Tears rolled down her face as Adiana's dead eyes seemed to stare a hole through her. The little girl chuckled, which received a venomous glare from Buffy.  
  
"Hey, think you might meet her one day?" The girl winked and then grabbed Buffy's had leading into another.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Part 8 - Cecily the Vampire Slayer B. 1861- D. 1880  
  
  
  
"Your last stop, Buffy." The little girl looked up at the Slayer holding her hand.  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
"London 1880."  
  
"London 18...hey that was the year Spike was turned."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But he's not a Slayer why would you bring me here?"  
  
"'Cause." The little girl stated.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
The house was abuzz as guests talked and servants served. Buffy recognized the quiet young man in the corner instantly, talking to a waiter.  
  
"...the bother is nothing rhymes with it." he finished.  
  
Buffy smiled as she observed Spike, well, rather William. He was completely the opposite of what she had thought even after he had described his pre-vampire existence. The hair and the clothes. Complete shock was what she was feeling. She felt a sharp tug on her arm and looked down to find her standing there.  
  
"We must go now."  
  
Buffy was suddenly transported to another room in the house.  
  
"You must let him down." an old man spoke harshly.  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"But nothing, Cecily," he snapped harsher, gritting his teeth. "William Wesley James III knows nothing about what you do or what you are. And WE are to keep it that way. For his safety and yours. You must let him down and make sure that he has no questions about your meaning. DO you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Cecily replied softly.  
  
The man's hard face softened a bit. "I know, Cecily, that you are fond of this young man but it is too risky. I am your Watcher, I know these things and how they will end up. You must tell him tonight before you go and patrol."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Newgent." Cecily walked off silently, down the stairs to the main room.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Buffy was suddenly transported into another room in the house.  
  
"That is the problem, William. I do see you. You're nothing to me," she began, then her face went cold, "You're beneath me."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe how cruel those words actually sounded until she heard them from her mouth. Buffy felt a huge knot in the pit of her stomach as she remembered her use of those exact same words.  
  
Cecily scurried out of the room as William sat there, broken by her words.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Cecily cried as her Watcher talked.  
  
"I am sorry about this Cecily."  
  
"It's not your fault. He's just missing. Everything is fine, I hope. I hope that nothing happened to him." Cecily bit her lip; worried that something did happen to William. It had been three nights since the party and no one had heard or seen him since.  
  
Mr. Newgent suspected that one of the creatures of the night had probably gotten to the naive young man, but he really didn't want Cecily being overrun by emotions. "It is not your..."  
  
"Yes, it is. If I hadn't been so cold to William, he might not be...missing or even...dead." Cecily broke down crying again.  
  
"That is enough young lady. It is not your fault. This new group of vampires are quite lethal and you must stop them," he replied coldly. "You must study and prepare for this battle. Besides, that band of vampires, I believe, is here to meet some of their childer."  
  
Cecily wiped the tears from her face but not the sorrow from her heart and listened to her Watcher's instructions intently, even though she was drained. The whole morning consisted of comforting William's parents, and his grandmother. Everyone was very worried that he stumbled across the wrong type of people and had gotten himself hurt. Cecily knew better, she was more afraid that something had gotten to William.  
  
Mr. Newgent was somewhat concerned on how William's disappearance would affect his slayer but he needed her to get her act together. And fight this new band of vampires that rolled into England.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
"So, what do you think?" she asked Buffy.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"About Cecily? Seems like she's got it tough huh."  
  
"Yeah, I guess she does. Her Watcher doesn't care at all about her." Buffy felt a little grateful as she thought of Giles and the bond they shared.  
  
"Well you won't have to worry about that soon."  
  
Buffy looked over at the young girl who smiled at her and shrugged.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Cecily walked aimlessly through the cemetery, her mind clearly on William and what she knew she had caused. She sighed as she rounded the corner of a crypt, not even noticing the amber eyes that had been following her in the night until he launched his attack.  
  
The Slayer was tackled to the ground as the vampire flared, his teeth ready to bite her. She could tell that he was just a fledgling. Cecily pushed back the demon and stood up quickly, giving the vampire a punch to the face before pulling out a stake and charging him. She knocked the blond to the ground and straddled him before he could move, pining his arms with her legs.  
  
"So, vampire, any last words?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I was about to ask you the same question." he replied returning to his human facade.  
Cecily gasped as William appeared before her.  
  
"William?" His blue eyes pierced her soul. The look of happiness and utter hatred marred his pale, handsome, and now lethal face.  
  
"Hey, Will, you need some help? Angelus, Darla and Dru are waiting for the new one to be born. Stop playing with this girl. Feed, and let's go."  
  
Cecily turned to see the other vampire, another young blond man.  
  
Suddenly caught off guard, William flipped Cecily over his head and quickly pinned the Slayer to the side of a nearby crypt. Cecily struggled to break free from the vampire's grip. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her into a tombstone, breaking her spine instantly.  
  
The Slayer fell to the ground, whimpering in the pain that engulfed her senses as she tried to move off the ground but finding she couldn't.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen." she cried out as William swooped down on her.  
  
He cradled her in his arms. "My first true kill. Drusilla will be proud. She's my Queen. My black Queen. She made me what I am."  
  
The Slayer gasped not only in pain but also in sorrow. He was a vampire and she was going to be killed by him. Crushed in an ironic fashion. She helped create him and was going to be destroyed be him. Cecily tried to move again but her legs didn't respond. The vampire drew her up to himself and held her hands with his. His game face already on smiled wickedly as teeth sliced into her skin and flesh.  
  
Buffy cringed as she remembered that feeling all to well. Cecily whimpered desperately struggling with William, which only made him drink deeper.  
  
"It's all my fault." was her final whisper.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Part 9  
  
  
Spike silently prayed that Buffy would open her eyes. He had called Giles and hopefully her Watcher would be here soon. Buffy suddenly gasped for air and sat up straight on the bed. She instantly began crying. Her arms encircled the figure next to her not even caring about the last vision etched in her mind. It was all too sad and tragic. The betrayals, the lost love and heartbreaks. All of these shouldn't have died. It was wrong. She shuddered against Spike as he held her. He cradled her form in his arms as she wept.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Giles ran into the Summers' house, he could hear Buffy crying. The Watcher ran up the stairs into Buffy's room to see Spike holding her and stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Slayer, you've gotta stop crying, luv."  
  
Giles stood in the doorway waiting.  
  
"I ca...n't, Sp...ike. I c...an't." Buffy said between sobs. It wasn't until moments later, when she fell asleep in his arms from exhaustion, did she stop. Spike slowly and carefully escaped her grasp and gently rested her down on the bed.  
  
Spike could feel the Watcher's eyes intently on his every move. Spike slowly walked toward the door.  
  
"What happened?" Giles hissed in a whisper.  
  
"I haven't the foggiest. One minute we were annoying the hell out of each other and the next she looks like a bloody corpse. I got her here and that was it, until she woke just before you arrived." Spike explained.  
  
"Really? What could have happened?" Giles thought out loud. "Well, what did she say?"  
  
"She didn't say anything. She was just bloody crying?"  
  
"Well, this is peculiar." Giles said to himself.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
PART 2???  



End file.
